cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Eckhart
Aaron Eckhart (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Thursday'' (1998) [Nick]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) by gangsters; we only see his standing in a phone booth afterwards talking to Thomas Jane, and it's revealed that he's mortally wounded at the end of the scene. *''Nurse Betty'' (2000) [Del Sizemore]: Shot in the back by Morgan Freeman, as he's crawling away after being partially scalped by Chris Rock. *''The Missing (2003)'' [Brake Baldwin]: Hacked to death by a group of deserters led by Eric Schweig (his head is later seen suspended from a tree over a fire when Cate Blanchett discovers him). (Thanks to Mathew) *''Paycheck'' (2003) [James Rethrick]: Shot to death when one of his cohorts or an FBI agent shoots at Ben Affleck and Ben jumps out of the way, causing Aaron to fall off a gangway platform onto a glass structure (his body is later seen engulfed in flames as his time viewing device explodes). (Thanks to Mathew) *''The Black Dahlia'' (2006) [Sgt. Leland 'Lee' Blanchard]: Throat slashed with a switchblade by Hilary Swank while Aaron is struggling with William Finley on a staircase he then falls into a fountain and his body is later seen by Josh Hartnett being shoved into a lit furnace (Thanks to Eric, ND, and Hunter). *''The Dark Knight (2008)'' [District Attorney Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two-Face]: Falls to his death from a building when Christian Bale tackles him to stop him from killing Nathan Gamble. (Thanks to Mathew, Andrew, and ND) *''I, Frankenstein'' (2014) [Adam]: Dies (off screen) of some unspecified reason years before the story begins; he's then resurrected by Aden Young, which is shown in flashback (Aaron survives the rest of the film). *''Sully ''(2016) [Jeff Skiles]: Incinerated when the plane he and Tom Hanks are piloting crashes into a building as they attempt to return to LaGuardia Airport (The crash was only Hanks' nightmare and He survives the movie in reality). *''IncarnateIncarnate (2016)''(2016) [Dr. Smith Ember]: Commits suicide by throwing himself out a window after a demon enters his body. Paramedics try to revive him, but it turns out to be the demon briefly resurrecting Aaron so as to transfer into Catalina Sandino Moreno's body. TV Deaths Gallery Rethrick's death.png|Aaron Eckhart in Paycheck Aaroneckhart.jpg|Aaron Eckhart in Black Dahlia Eckhart, Aaron Eckhart, Aaron Eckhart, Aaron Category:Mormon Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by burning Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:DC Stars Category:Blondes Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Paramount Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Neil LaBute Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Brad Peyton Movies Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by bodily scalping Category:Death scenes by blade Category:Death scenes by switchblade Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies